One with the Moon
by QueenTigris
Summary: Something has drastically changed in Artemis. Fairies exist, so why not werewolves? And guess who just got bitten by one? You guessed it, Artemis Fowl. Now things are going to start to rapidly change for Artemis so fast he can't handle it. R&R!
1. Prologue: Wolf Bites

A/N: This idea sort of just came to me this morning and I just had to write is down. This story will have a rather new idea that has yet to be seen in the Artemis Fowl section of FanFiction.Net. Hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own and Artemis Fowl characters, they all belong to Eoin Colfer. I don't own werewolves either, some guy in the last millennium came up with them. All I do own is the plot of this story, I think...  
  
One with the Moon  
  
Prologue: Wolf Bites  
  
Artemis walked through the trees as silently as a wolf. Stars shone over head and a full moon glowed with soft light, just enough light so he could see where he was going. Nobody knew about his little secret, not even Butler or his parents. Nobody knew that he always snuck past Butler every night to take a little walk. Sometimes Artemis just needed a little solitude, actually, he always needed solitude. He had never really liked hanging around other people, specially people that didn't understand him, didn't understand what he truly was. Artemis was not the type that talked too much, he preferred to be alone, to have time to himself. The night was perfect for this, in the night he could get away from everything that went on in the day, in the night he could just run away, and feel... Free.  
  
That was all Artemis really needed, freedom. Being cooped up in a huge mansion and watched over by three adults and a beauty obsessed teenager kind of promoted that. Sometimes he envied Holly, she could just fly around all the time with her little motor-powered wings when ever she wanted, it was her job. But Artemis had to sneak out in order to get his freedom.  
  
Artemis reached the top of a little hill and he stopped to look over the small meadow before him. It was all so peaceful, sometimes he just envied nature, how it could just live with such peace and serenity. If only he could just become part of it all somehow, it would solve all of his problems to just be a little flower, or a tall standing oak tree, because then he wouldn't have to worry about anything, he wouldn't need friends, the thing he had so little of, he wouldn't have to give himself headaches from thinking so much. Because he would just be part of something, something great and powerful and everlasting, he would be part of nature itself. But that was impossible, he was just a human, a little boy, and he would never be anything more no matter what other people thought.  
  
Artemis started, there was something running across the meadow right towards him. He squinted trying to figure out what it was. It loped up the hill, it didn't occur to Artemis that this creature was dangerous, it moved so gracefully, like a swan on the water, or a blooming flower. Not until the creature leapt at him did he realize it was a wolf. Artemis tried to shield himself with his arm, but the wolf bit into his flesh none the less, burning pain coursed through Artemis's body like electricity through water. Why was the wolf attacking him? Was it rabid or something? Why did its bite hurt so much?  
  
Artemis pulled back trying to remove his arm from the jaws of the wolf. The wolf looked him in the eye, dark blue met brown. Wolves didn't look people in the eye like that. Artemis squinted his eyes trying not to cry from the pain. The wolf had released his arm and was now staring at him with sad eyes, almost like it was saying sorry because it couldn't help but to bite him.  
  
Artemis cradled his arm staring back at the wolf, there was something odd about it. Why was it just staring at him like that? Artemis gritted his teeth, the pain was more than he could bear. The last thing he remember before losing consciousness were a pair of deep brown eyes, that were saying 'I'm sorry.'  
  
~*~  
  
Artemis groaned and sat up, he had a terrible headache and his body still felt like it was on fire.  
  
"Are you okay, Artemis?"  
  
That voice, he recognized that voice. Artemis looked up, Holly was here. When had she come? Artemis looked around his room, apparently he had been brought back to Fowl Manor after the wolf bite. The wolf bite! He looked at his right arm expecting to see bandages under which was the wound the wolf had given him. But there were no bandages, no gash, not even a scar. He blinked, of course Holly must have healed him.  
  
"Thank you for healing me."  
  
Holly frowned, "I didn't heal you. I found you unconscious in the woods so I brought you back here."  
  
Artemis frowned, "But the wolf..."  
  
"What wolf, Artemis?" Butler asked closing the door behind him. He came over and sat down next to Holly on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Um, there was a wolf, out in the woods."  
  
Butler frowned, "What were you doing out in the woods anyway? You were supposed to be in bed."  
  
"Uh, well, I just... wanted to go out for a walk."  
  
Butler's frown deepened, "Do you do this often?"  
  
"Er..." Artemis grinned apologetically.  
  
"I thought you were up to something."  
  
Holly cleared her throat, "So what about this wolf? Did it scare you so much you fainted or something?" She raised an eyebrow waiting for an answer.  
  
Artemis shifted on the bed sheets, "Erm, it bit me..."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"In the woods."  
  
Holly rolled her eyes, "Seriously, Artemis."  
  
Artemis sighed, "Right here." He pointed at the place on his arm where the wolf had bitten him. "But... it isn't there anymore. Are you sure you didn't heal me?"  
  
Holly and Butler traded glances. Artemis sighed and tried to slip out of bed, but Butler took his arm and gently pushed him back into a lying down position.  
  
"I think you should lie down for a while, okay Artemis?" Then Butler added uncertainly, "Is there any chance you were climbing trees, Artemis?"  
  
Artemis moaned in annoyance. Did he really think that Artemis Fowl the Second would climb a tree? This would be a long, long night.  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Okay, the prologue is done. I'll start typing the next chapter like maybe five minutes from now, I don't have much to do today because it is a snow day. Review please! 


	2. The First Transformation

A/N: Hi, I'm back! Sorry for the delay! I got in big trouble and my internet privileges were taken away. Then when I was allowed back on the internet I didn't have time. I don't have time to check my reviews either so I won't have any replies, but I promise I will have replies to the reviewers of both the first and second chapters in the next chapter! Anyways, here is the next installment, enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any Artemis Fowl characters. But wouldn't it be cool if I did?  
  
One with the Moon  
  
Chapter 1: The First Transformation  
  
Artemis was still awake when Holly walked in bearing a tray of steaming hot oatmeal with a glass of cold milk and an egg omelet like he had asked. Artemis was thoroughly annoyed, Butler and Holly had insisted that he stay in bed even though they had already concluded that he didn't have a concussion or something like that. Because his parents and Juliet were out on vacation he didn't have to put up with his parents pouring over him too. But that gave Holly the opportunity to stay too, apparently, she was on vacation and happened to be on her way to the Manor to see how he was doing with his father back.  
  
"Morning! How are you feeling?" Holly chirped placing the tray on his lap. "Did you sleep well?"  
  
"No."  
  
Holly frowned, "You didn't sleep at all did you?"  
  
Artemis shook his head reaching for the silver spoon that had been placed on the napkin on the right side of the bowl of oatmeal. The moment his fingers touched it a jolt of pain spread up his arm. He yelped rearing back like the spoon had burned him.  
  
"What's wrong?!" Holly said, grabbing the tray before it fell to the floor. But some oatmeal and the egg omelet still flopped down to the wooden flooring and the milk glass shattered on the floor with the silverware clattering amongst the pieces.  
  
Artemis tried to move his throbbing hand he had touched the spoon with, but he found it rather difficult.  
  
"What's wrong?" Holly repeated.  
  
"Uh... I don't know. It's just... when I touched the spoon it... hurt."  
  
Holly furrowed her brow, "I'll go get Butler."  
  
She left the room stepping over the mess carefully so as not to cut her feet on the broken glass.  
  
Artemis sat back in bed. The pain in his hand was starting to die down but it still hurt a lot. He was confused, first there had been the wolf incident then there was this. What was happening to him? It was like the wolf hadn't even been there. Then maybe... was he going insane? Maybe that was it, all of this was a figment of his imagination. The wolf hadn't really been there, the spoon incident hadn't really happened. None of it was real. That was it, none of it was real.  
  
"Artemis?"  
  
Artemis jolted up to a sitting position, he had been too deep in thought to notice Butler had entered the room.  
  
"Artemis? Are you alright? Holly told me what happened." He bent to pick up the silver spoon.  
  
"He just freaked out when he touched the spoon, it was weird." Holly said stepping over the glass.  
  
Butler frowned twirling the spoon between his fingers. "Tell me what happened, Artemis."  
  
Artemis frowned at his hand that wouldn't stop throbbing even though he had already come to the conclusion that it hadn't really been hurt. "When I touched the spoon it... burned. It still hurts but not as bad."  
  
Butler frowned puzzling at the silver spoon. "Here, try touching it now." Butler held out the spoon to Artemis.  
  
Artemis reached out with his left hand since his right was currently immobile. Just when the tip of one finger touched the silver another jolt of pain shot up his arm. He yelped jerking backward off the bed, Artemis landed on the floor with a thump. Great, now he had TWO arms that were numb.  
  
Butler dropped the spoon startled and he and Holly ran to his side. "Artemis? What's wrong? What's wrong with the spoon?"  
  
Holly pressed her fingers against his skin and whispered 'heal.' A warmth spread through Artemis and he relaxed as the pain in his hands and arms disappeared. Artemis thanked Holly.  
  
"Artemis, what happened?" Butler said helping him up.  
  
"Er... I don't know... It's just... the spoon... I don't know..." Artemis said uncertainly rubbing his hands remembering the burning pain.  
  
Holly bit her lip, "What could have happened? I mean, what could be making him act like this?"  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it has something to do with what happened last night?"  
  
Both Butler and Holly frowned at him.  
  
"Maybe we should just keep him away from the silverware for a while."  
  
Great, now they were talking like he wasn't even there, Artemis hated it when people did that.  
  
~*~  
  
Artemis crossed his arms and sat back in his soft feather bed, all day Butler and Holly had done nothing but nurse him like he was a baby and he was really sick of it all now. He had finally managed to get them out of his room so he could have some peace and quiet. Only now it would be even harder to sneak out since both Butler and Holly would be on the watch.  
  
He got up from bed, crossed the room to the window, and pulled the curtains apart. Soft light from the moon above in the star speckled sky poured into the dark room. Light from a full moon. Artemis looked up at the moon, in a trance. His eyes widened as his body started to change. First black fur started to grow all over him, his face became disfigured and contorted as a muzzle formed. His spine curled over, his arms and legs shortened and reached down to the floor. A tail sprouted from the base of his back and his ears became wolf-like. His senses became stronger. Soon not Artemis was standing there before the window, but a huge black wolf.  
  
The wolf didn't hesitate to jump out the window and bound away into the night.  
  
~*~  
  
Holly opened the door to Artemis's room as quietly as she could. All she was going to do was check up on him to make sure he was alright.  
  
But there was no one there. His bed was empty, the adjoining bathroom was empty, and she even checked the closet. Artemis was gone, the only thing that gave any clue of where he could have went was the open window the curtains swayed slightly in the wind.  
  
She pulled out the walkie talkie Butler had given her incase she got lost in the Manor. She fiddled with it almost in a panic to turn it on. She finally found the button and the walkie talkie crackled to life. "Hello? Butler? Are you there?"  
  
"Yes, Holly?"  
  
"Um, we have a problem. Artemis is gone."  
  
"What?!"  
  
~*~  
  
Artemis groaned, there was sun in his eyes. And his bed felt odd, it felt hard and prickly, not soft like it should. When he opened his eyes he realized exactly why his bed didn't feel right. Artemis wasn't even lying in his own bed, he was lying instead on a bed of pine needles and pine cones beneath a canopy of pine trees.  
  
He sat up trying to rub the sleep from his eyes. Artemis tried to remember how he had gotten there. He could recall seeing the full moon through his window then everything became jumbled and unclear. The memory of running through the woods, then hearing a scream flashed in his head. He could remember someone screaming but he couldn't remember who. No wait, he could remember a person, running. Running from something, running from him. A man had been running away from him, but why? He groaned again, his head hurt. Artemis stood up where was he anyway?  
  
He looked at his surroundings and gasped at what he saw. Blood and body parts were strewn all over the clearing. It was obvious this had been the setting of a slaughter. Who, or what could be so cruel? Then he saw the head, only half attached to the half eaten torso of the man, it looked like some creature had ripped out the man's throat and half his neck with it. But what startled Artemis most was the face. It was the face of the man that had been running in his memories. Suddenly he could remember attacking him, ripping out his throat and pulling off his limbs one by one. Eating away at him, but he hadn't been a human then, he had been... something else. Something with sharp teeth and keen senses. But what?  
  
Artemis staggered backward out of the clearing. He was terrified of what his memories told him, terrified of what was happening to him. Even though he wasn't quite sure what that was. Finally he turned and broke into a flat out run in the direction he hoped was the Manor.  
  
~*~  
  
Butler and Holly were at Fowl Manor. They had finally decided after quite a bit of debating to stay there just incase Artemis came back. Butler had already called the police dozens of times in a vain attempt to get them to look for Artemis, but of course he had to be missing for twenty-four hours at the least for them to start a search party.  
  
Holly heard the front doors open and slam against the walls.  
  
"Butler! Butler! Holly!"  
  
Butler and Holly ran towards the voice of a hysteric Artemis.  
  
They found him in the front hall. He looked terrible, his once clean satin blue PJ's now resembled dirty rags. There was blood on his face and hands but there was no cut that said it was his own.  
  
Butler grabbed his shoulders and shook Artemis to get him to stop panicking. "Artemis? What happened to you? Where have you been? Artemis!"  
  
"Butler, stop! You could hurt him, be gentle." Holly said prying Artemis out of his grip and leading him to a nice soft cushy chair in the next room. Once he was sitting down she let her powers spread through his body. But nothing happened, she frowned at the blood. "Butler, go get a wet cloth and a blanket. Then go run the bath."  
  
"No, I want to see if he's okay first."  
  
Holly looked at him furiously, "Butler, if you want him to be okay you will do what I say, when I say it!" Since Butler didn't want to deal with an infuriated female fairy at the moment decided to comply to her commands.  
  
Holly turned to Artemis whom was shivering and staring off into a void. "Artemis? Could you tell me what happened?"  
  
Artemis turned to face her but said nothing.  
  
"Artemis?"  
  
He just stared at her, as if afraid to talk.  
  
"Is he okay?" Butler entered the room with a blanket and wet cloth just like Holly had told him to.  
  
"He won't talk." Holly held out her hand in which Butler placed the cloth and blanket. She wrapped the blanket around Artemis's shoulders and applied the cloth to his face to remove the blood. She looked up at Butler who was just standing there idly. "Well? What are you just standing there for? I told you to run a bath!"  
  
Butler tried to argue, "But, Artemis("  
  
"No, buts!"  
  
Butler nodded and left the room to start a nice, hot bath for Artemis.  
  
Holly turned back to Artemis, "It's okay, Artemis. It's okay now..." She whispered trying to calm him.  
  
~*~  
  
Okay, I'll have to stop here because my fingers hurt and I'm a bit short on time. Sorry, I've been, like, super-ultra busy so I don't have much time on my hands. Even though we had a snow day on Friday. I have way too many stories to write at the same time. If you check on my other stories you will see that I have about five or six other stories with only about one or two chapters, I don't have a single finished story. Hope you liked it! And please don't forget to review! 


	3. Michelle

A/N: Looks like a lot of people liked this story! Yay! Sorry it took so long, I had to get over a bit of writer's block, this new chapter is totally cool though, I think my old reviewers and new ones I'm sure will come will like this chapter. Enjoy!  
  
Replies to Reviewers:  
  
ChocolateEclar: Thank you! Of course, everyone knows that werewolves aren't to friendly with silver right? So why not put it in the story right? Hehehehehe...  
  
Spectra16: Thank you!  
  
surrealallstar: Thanx!  
  
Insane Authors: Jem: I'm glad you think this is amazing, I mean I am an amazing author right? *smiles mock egotistically* Jewl: Oh, yeah, Artemis does the twist! Oh yeah! Dream: Thank you very much!  
  
Dreamy-eyes: Oh, yeah! I'm cool, do you know you are one of three people to say that this werewolf idea is cool and original?  
  
Thundermage: Thank you!  
  
Slycat: Thanx!  
  
That is the last of them! Thank you all for reviewing! Please, please, please review some more! I do so love reviews!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl or anything else copyrighted by Eoin Colfer and Miramax or whatever that appears in this story.  
  
One with the Moon  
  
Chapter 2: Michelle  
  
Artemis tossed in his bed in a vain attempt to find a comfortable spot. He wanted to sleep desperately, he needed to ignore his unnatural lust to see the full moon outside his window. Bad things happened when he looked at the moon. It was all so confusing. What could possibly be happening to him? The spoon incident... then the dead man that had been torn limb from limb... Then an idea came to Artemis. Could any of the latest happenings have anything to do with that wolf that had bitten him a few nights ago?  
  
The wolf... the bite... a full moon... silver triggered a strange reaction when it came into contact with his skin and strange transformations occurred when he looked at the moon. It just couldn't be, it couldn't. But then again, fairies and centaurs existed so it wasn't like *they* couldn't be real. Could they?  
  
Artemis scrambled out of his bed and crossed the room to his computer, switching it on as he took a seat in his comfortable swivel chair. Within seconds Artemis was surfing the internet in search of the answer he knew he would dread.  
  
A minute later he was sure, it said it right there, on a website full of information on mythical creatures. It had all of his symptoms listed right there. There was no other possibility or explanation.  
  
Artemis had become a werewolf.  
  
Artemis started at the monitor for a moment, particularly a rather nasty picture of a creature that was half wolf and half man. He didn't look like that when he transformed, did he? Spittle dripping from snarling lips, curled back to show hideously sharp teeth. The body coated in dark gray fur stained with dirt and blood. Brutally curved claws, crusted with dried blood, mud, and other things he couldn't make out.  
  
Artemis swallowed, hard. He didn't want this to happen to him. Why him? These things weren't supposed to happen to young multimillionaire criminal masterminds. This sort of thing happened to OTHER people, not Artemis Fowl Jr.  
  
Artemis switched his computer off and climbed out of his swivel chair. He crossed the room to his bed and sat down. He looked up after a moment and his eyes fixed on the window. He had made Butler put up the winter curtains so the light of the moon was completely blocked out. When the sun had still been up it had been easy to defy the mysterious pull he had to the moon. But now he longed to throw back those heavy, blue curtains and stare up into the fading moon. This was the last day of the full moon and the urge was stronger than ever.  
  
But Artemis was afraid, he didn't want to hurt people, like what had happened last time...  
  
But the pull was too strong, he HAD to see the moon Artemis stumbled across the room through the darkness to the window. Half of him was fighting to go back to bed and the other half was fighting to pull back the curtains.  
  
But the werewolf side won. Artemis threw the curtains back, almost ripping them from the curtain rod. He stared up into the eerily glowing orb in the sky, now completely entranced.  
  
His body started to change in the moon light. His face elongated into a muzzle. His spine curved over, his arms reached down to the floor. Black fur sprouted out all over his body. His feet and hands transformed into giant paws.  
  
Soon Artemis was completely transformed into a huge black wolf. Wolf-like instincts combined with an ingenious mind, not a good combination when those instincts were set on killing.  
  
Artemis threw his head back and howled. All that was between him and the outdoors was a pane of glass. Easy.  
  
Glass shattered around him as he rammed his way through. The shards didn't even come near to cutting his skin thanks to his heavy coat of fur.  
  
He landed on the ground thirty-five feet below easily and leapt over the stone wall. Artemis bounded off towards the woods in search of prey.  
  
~*~  
  
Butler and Holly came to attention when a wolf howl sounded nearby. They both put it off as a wolf that might be nearby in the woods west of the Manor. Then came the sound of shattering glass, and from Artemis's room down the hall. They traded glances and immediately abandoned their card game.  
  
Butler and Holly rushed down the hall and threw open the Artemis's bedroom door. Holly gasped, 'Not again... Please not again...'  
  
Artemis was not in bed, he wasn't even in the Manor. The curtains that Artemis had made Butler put up earlier that day swayed in the light breeze coming from the broken window behind them. Butler and Holly looked out the window hoping not to see a body in satin green PJs on the ground below.  
  
Fortunately, there was no body, unfortunately, Artemis was no where in sight.  
  
Holly looked up towards the woods as a sudden impulse caught her, she noticed a large black wolf disappearing into the trees. She frowned, wolves shouldn't be allowed that close to the Manor. But she didn't mention it to Butler, whom was preoccupied with frantically searching high and low for Artemis.  
  
~*~  
  
He bounded through the woods silently, all four paws padding the ground silently in rhythm with his heartbeat. His instincts had completely over come Artemis, right now he smelled fresh meat, and he was compelled to find the source of the aroma.  
  
Artemis came to a halt in the shadows on the side of the small clearing. There is was, the fresh meat he had smelled, venison. But there was another in the clearing, a she-wolf. Apparently that deer was her kill. Artemis squinted at her, that wolf looked... familiar.  
  
Then he remembered, a few nights ago in the woods... that was the wolf that had bitten him! Artemis stepped out of the shadows, the she-wolf looked up, and for the second time in as many days their eyes met, blue against brown.  
  
After a moment the she-wolf moved to the side, welcoming him to share her meal.  
  
~*~  
  
Artemis woke with a start, he could remember what he had found the last time he had woken up on a bed of pine needles and he hoped it hadn't happened again.  
  
But this time it wasn't nearly as gory. Across the clearing was a half eaten deer carcass. At least its insides weren't strewn around the clearing like what had happened to the man...  
  
Artemis gulped blocking out that memory. He stood up and brushed himself off as best he could. His clothes were in rags and blood and dirt covered his hands and face. That was the second pair of PJs in two days, mother would be furious when she would hear about it.  
  
Then he remembered all that had happened last night, that she- wolf... Michelle, her name was Michelle, but he didn't know how he knew that exactly, just a thing that had come to him the first time he had seen her last night, probably a werewolf thing. Where was Michelle, he had fallen asleep right after she had... then he saw writing in the dirt, he kneeled down to read it.  
  
It read: 'Beware of Silver'.  
  
He frowned at it, of course he knew that silver could hurt him, he had learned it the hard way. He looked around the small clearing for any sign of where Michelle had gone, there was one.  
  
Her scent, he could SMELL where she had gone, humans weren't supposed to be able to do that... She had gone north. Oh well, no time to track her down now, he had to get home. He turned around and started to walk in a generally eastward direction.  
  
~*~  
  
Holly and Butler were monitoring the cameras in the security room. The police were of no use because they wouldn't go out and search for Artemis- no matter how much money Butler tried to bribe them with- unless he had been gone for twenty-four hours. So after quite a bit of debate they had come to a compromise that it would be best to wait at the Manor to see if Artemis would come back in the morning just like yesterday.  
  
Holly and Butler watched the monitors like cats, hoping that Artemis would come back soon. Butler saw him first, he came in the western wing, even filthier than the last time. Butler and Holly rushed downstairs to greet Artemis.  
  
Butler reached him first, since his legs were longer, this time instead of shaking Artemis he gently led him to a comfy couch and let him sit down. Holly came up behind Butler and ordered him to bring a warm, wet cloth, a blanket, and then to run a bath, just like yesterday. Butler didn't fight this time and soon had supplied Holly with the warm cloth, and blanket, and had disappeared to go start a bath.  
  
Holly frowned at Artemis, while wrapped the blanket around Artemis's shoulders. "Artemis, I hope this doesn't become a regular occurrence."  
  
Artemis stared at her silently, as if debating something.  
  
Holly began to wash away the dirt that she could with the cloth. "So are you going to tell me what happened? Why are you doing this?"  
  
Artemis was silent.  
  
"Artemis? Are you going to answer me?"  
  
Artemis looked away, as if ashamed of something.  
  
She sighed, "Artemis, it's okay. I'm sure whatever you are going through will pass over eventually." She smiled reassuringly.  
  
All Artemis did was sigh and look even sadder than before.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: That is the end of this chapter! I know you all probably think the 'Beware of Silver' thing is like really dumb, right? Well it has a deeper meaning, you'll see. Can't tell you, it will give away the whole story. *Evil grin* You just watch, you'll find out! Muahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!! 


End file.
